I Was Stollen
by StarSpangledSteve
Summary: See Ben the Ranger's point of view throughout the mission to save Oblivia. Lost loves, new friends, neat Pokemon and confessions. Will Ben be able to tell Summer, his ranger partner, his feelings? Find out in I Was Stollen!
1. Chapter 1

**I Was Stollen**

**Pokemon Ranger Guardian Signs**

**Ben the Ranger's point of view**

The day that happened before I was here, in the prison of the Pokemon pinchers, was terrible. Stupid flash cannon machines. They did this, no, the people shooting them did. It was a husky night and I had been caught by a couple Pokemon Pinchers while me and my ranger partner, Summer, tried to stop them from stealing a Legendary Pokemon named Latias. Sigh, Summer.. Here I sit against a cold, concrete wall. Legs up to my chest and my arms wrapped around them. It was unusually cold in my cell. The whole place was cold like it was alive and was so cold it was evil. The place is evil, it has it's own evil feeling. Anyways, the Pinchers were going to shoot me big time with their flash cannons when Summer flew in front of me with her Staraptor and took the shot, suddenly hurdling down to the ocean. I couldn't save her.. I feel ashamed. Before I could do anything, the Pinchers grabbed me and swooshed off with me, a kidnapping.

Now I sit here in this cell, waiting. It was so boring. All I was able to do was fiddle with my stylus, which was broken, and pull on my clothes. No seats, beds or even blankets were in my cell. Just cold, hard concrete floor. It was horrible. I was surprised that they didn't take anything away from me, especially my stylus, but that was probably because my stylus was broken so I couldn't call the Ranger Union with it's speaker. Anyways, I sat in that cell, missing my partner oh so much. I don't really know why I missed her.. Well I do and would miss her if I was ever kidnapped or gone from her, but the feeling I felt was hurt. Something I didn't know I could even feel. I didn't know what it was either.

Anyways, I laid down gently on the cold floor. My hands I used as my pillows since I had none. I sighed and thought about everything I had done before the incident happened. Hmm, I joked around with Summer, got a mission to save a Flygon from a mountain (it couldn't fly down because it's wing was broken), flew back to the Union, joked with Summer, got embarrassed in front of Summer, Summer felt shy around me for some reason, got a mission to go to the Oblivia Region to stop some crooks chasing a Latias, and was saved by Summer. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about Summer. Her brown, short locks that hung from her head. Her blue eyes that shined in the sunlight and moonlight. The way she laughed when we would stare out into space together at night after a hard mission. Every single feature of her in my mind just blew over my eyes. I couldn't stop thinking about her. I suddenly sat up and put my knees to my chest again. I could feel my cheeks get warmer and then I thought, "Am I…. In love with my ranger partner…?" I shook my head no and then my face grew hot again. I slapped myself mentally so her picture would get out of my mind. It never left. I sighed, thinking maybe I just need some sleep so i laid back down and tried and or attempted to sleep, but I couldn't. I never felt this way before. My vision started to get blurry and my heart began to beat fast. i asked myself aloud then, "What is this…? What's happening? I think about Summer and then my body suddenly does this? What's up…?" I suddenly grew tired, but the tears that were flowing down my cheeks wouldn't let me sleep. I guess I was crying because Summer has sacrificed herself for me. I began wondering why she did that..? Was it because I was more valuable she thought? Or was it because…. She didn't want me to get hurt or… Did she love me..? I cried even more to the thought she'd save me because she was in love with me. How pathetic, a man crying over how a female loves him. I'm such a whimp, why am I in this Ranger business? I don't know.. I don't really remember why I joined. I guess it's because I want to protect Pokemon in any way possible. This made me remember about my partner pokemon, Staraptor. I wonder what they did with him? They did steal something from me, my precious partner Pokemon Staraptor. Oh how could they?

Anyways, as i thought about Summer and Staraptor, I heard two Pinchers who stood by my door saying that a Ranger, well two rangers, caught Blue Eyes and they were taking her to come and exchange hostages. Me for Blue Eyes. I sat up straight as those words were said. I was going to be with Summer again. This made my heart beat faster, and faster. What was this feeling? Whatever it was, it made me happy, yet it got annoying. Suddenly, two Pinchers opened my cell doors. They then said,

"Come on, Ranger idiot, your girlfriend is waiting for you." I wanted to hurt them. She was NOT my girlfriend, but merely a Ranger Partner who was assigned to me. But for some reason, my heart exploded when they said this. Then I thought to myself, am I in love with her..? Yes, and I was going to tell her after we save this land. I'm going to tell her how I feel after we save Oblivia..

**A/N: Okay so this is chapter one of I Was Stollen. The whole Fanfiction is going to be narrated by Ben since in my Pokemon Ranger: Guardian Signs, I'm the female. It's going to be the thoughts of what Ben thinks throughout the game since if you're a female, then Ben just follows you around and barely talks. So yeah, chapter 2 up soon and I hope you liked this chapter. Ps: I have a 4 day weekend so I'll probably update really soon ^^ **

**~Veronica**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Was Stollen**

**Chapter 2**

**Ben the Ranger's Point of View**

Ugh, they held my arms too tight! The rope they had tied around me hurt too. All I could think about was getting back to Summer though. I needed to get back to her, I've been causing too much trouble anyways. As they pushed me ahead, the Pinchers of course, I almost tripped which caused one to get mad at me. The Pincher snarled at me, tightening his grip on my arm and snarled,

"Hey, watch where you step or I will let you fall!" I just groaned and kept walking. It's no use arguing with them. Their come backs never make sense so you always end up confused or mislead. Finally, after 12 minutes of walking and interruptions from other Pinchers, we made it to the place where we switch hostages. Then, I saw her. I saw Summer and when I saw her face for that moment, my heart wanted to beat out of my ribcage into her hands. She looked frustrated and annoyed, probably because we kept her waiting. As we were going down on the ZZ Flyers, the Pincher threw me down on the ground and I landed face first in the dirt. Ow, that hurt. I groaned and moaned at the pain in my face. I could faintly hear Summer scream, "BEN ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" as she ran to my side and lifted me off the ground. My face was redder than a cherry. I rubbed the dirt off my face and snarled at the dirt that made it up my nose. Finally, I sneezed, making Summer giggle slightly.

Summer looked tired for some reason. Like she just finished a hard capture. I decided I wouldn't ask until the Pinchers were gone. After Summer and I finally recovered, Red Eyes, the Pinchers' leader, flew down on his red ZZ flyer. He landed safely followed by two Pinchers. The ones who tied me up in these horrible ropes. Suddenly, Red Eyes pulled me away from Summer and sat me down on the ground. Summer did the same with Blue Eyes, the other hostage who was also another leader of the Pinchers. Finally, Red Eyes spoke,

"We'll trade fairly. No bugs or tricks. On my count of three. One… Two… THREE.."

Then we switched and I walked over to Summer while Blue Eyes walked over to Red Eyes. Blue Eyes had blonde hair that was short, but not too short. One strand of her bangs was blue to resemble her blue eyes. Her outfit was entirely blue including her boots. Red Eyes was a blonde guy. He had a normal short haired guy like hairstyle with a red strand of hair in this bangs to resemble his red eyes. They were both partner leaders to the Pinchers. Anyways, Blue Eyes gradually walked up to Red Eyes and began to say,

"Hey, Red Eyes, thanks for doing this. I hope I wasn't any trouble.."

Red Eyes smirked at her, sending a blush on Blue Eyes' cheeks before saying, "No, you're fine, but if something like this happens again, you do know what Master might do, right?"

She sighed, scratched the back of her head and said, "Yeah, I know. Anyways, lets get out of here before they catch us again." Blue Eyes then hopped on her own ZZ flyer, which was light blue, and so did Red Eyes.

Suddenly, as I finally got out of the ropes I was tied in, Red Eyes spoke up and yelled, "Oh, and here is a little present for you guys. Since you're girlfriend there drove off Entei." Suddenly, about 7 Electrode popped out of no where, looking very angry. Summer and I backed off with our hands in front of our bodies to protect us. Summer's strangely wearing a Ukulele Pichu hid behind Summer's left leg. They just looked at us very angrily before exploding. I quickly thought and jumped on Summer, pinning her to the floor to protect her from any explosions or rubble from the explosion. When the explosion finally wore off and all the Electrode were finally gone, I opened my eyes, to find a blushing Summer under my weight. I quickly got off, blushing myself off and helping Summer up.

"T, Thanks for um 'saving' me, Ben," Summer stuttered out, blushing and brushing herself off as well.

I smiled a bit and replied, "Yeah, no problem. Anyways, sorry I've been such a burden. This whole save Ben thing must've really got you off track."

"Nah, it's fine. You needed to be saved. A wimp like you would never lasted one more day in that place, am I right?" Summer laughed before playfully punching my arm.

"NO! YOU, wouldn't last a DAY in there. I've lasted 4 days to be exact!" I retorted back and stuck my tongue out at her after crossing my arms and looking away. Her Pichu giggled a cute little giggle at the way I reacted towards her joke. I gave it a warming smile and it got scared, hiding behind Summer's leg once again.

Summer laughed before bending down close to her Pichu, rubbing it's head and saying softly, "Don't worry, Ben wont bite cha. He's a Nice.. Somewhat nice boy."

I glared at her before shrugging it off, not even replying to that because it'd just end up into one of our stupid kiddy fights like we used to have in Ranger School. Suddenly, I noticed all the exits were blocked and there was no way out. I spoke up and said, "Summer, we have a problem! The exit is blocked! We're stuck! We can't fly out because Staraptor is still at their secret hide out…"

"My styler said it registered Entei's sign in it, I could call it with it's sign and see what it could do for us.. Pichu hold on tight and Ben, stand right there." She pointed right in front of her before she jumped high in the sky and began writing a glowing sign with her styler. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Entei appeared under my feet and lifted me and Summer onto it's back. I was shocked. Since when can our stylers do that! Summer patted Entei on the head and said to it,

"Entei, can you break those rocks over there? We're kinda stuck in here and we need your help getting out."

Entei nodded and began to walk but then stopped, glaring at me and sending out a terrible roar.

"Entei, don't worry about Ben. He's a good guy. He's my Ranger Partner. He has the same bond to Pokemon as I do so don't worry," Entei grinned and began running towards the rocks, destroying them. I sighed, glad that it didn't try anything to hurt me. I remembered, why did Entei come and why did Summer's styler make those signs? Mine certainly can't do that so I asked,

"Hey, Summer? Why did your styler make those signs and why did Entei appear?"

Summer giggled, made me tighten my grip around her waist and replied, "Well, Nema, Rand, the area Ranger around Oblivia's, daughter, attached this device she made that makes it able for me to make Pokemon Signs to call pokemon that I have made special friendly bonds with. I showed my friendship towards Entei and Raikou too so I can call them when ever I need them for their assistance. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Woah, Summer, that's awesome! Do you think Nema can do that to my styler too? Well, if she can fix it first… As they threw me into that cell, they also broke my styler.." I replied and squeaked as Entei leaped over a bump in the road.

"Mhm, she can do it in a flash, just watch," Summer laughed and giggled before we made out destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**I Was Stollen**

**Chapter 3**

**Ben the Ranger's Point of View**

Summer and I got off of Entei and we both thanked it for a good help. It fled into the woods and then Summer guided me inside a medium sized house with a garage. I was greeted by 3 similar in looks people. One was a girl about our age. She had short light blue hair, bandages everywhere on her face, a pair of red glasses, and she wore a white and blushish looking lab coat with tall red boots. The other woman looked to be her mother. She was about 2 feet taller than us, looked slightly older, had her slightly darker blue hair up in two buns, and she wore a light blue blouse with a darker blue skirt and blue tenni-shoes. The male although, had a similar outfit to us except, there wasn't a yellow scarf or red goggles. He had the darkest blue hair and a ruffled up dark blue beard to go with his hair. Though he looked strong, his smile was soft and gentle, friendly. It wasn't long before I found out their names. The girl our age's name was Nema, her mother's name was Leanne and the father was the Oblivia Area Ranger named Rand.

I sat by Summer at their supper table and we all talked about the legend of Oblivia for what seemed like hours. By the time dinner was done, it was about 7:30pm. This usually was our bed time at the Ranger Union and when we were in Ranger School so Summer and I were pretty tired. I slumped back in my chair, stretched very much and yawned. I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me. I looked over at Summer to notice it wasn't her, but Nema staring at me but turning away blushing when she noticed I saw her looking at me. I chuckled and said,

"Am I that good looking?" Summer just nudged me hard with her elbo and replied,

"No, Ben. You're just that ugly that it's hard not to stare."

I pouted and hid my face in my ranger jacket, blushing slightly and slightly ticked at what she said. Yeah, she was joking, but what if this meant she didn't feel the same to me as I felt towards her..? What if I tell her and she rejects me? What will I do then? Get reassigned to another Ranger to get away? No, Summer has been my Ranger partner since we started Ranger School. I wouldn't leave her because of my feelings that got in the way. That'd be childish. See? I'm way more mature than Summer. I simply took my head out of my jacket and stuck out my tongue and said,

"You're just jealous because I let Nema look at me and I would never let you stare me down."

I noticed Summer blush a little before choking on her lettuce from her salad and replying, "Um, yeah, like I'd be jealous. I hang out with you everyday. Not because I want to, but because we're Ranger partners. We have to and we are bound together in that promise we made to protect each other no matter what."

I sunk in my seat again, sighing wishing I was in a nice soft bed at that moment. Rand noticed my tiredness and told Summer and I to follow him. As we did, he began saying, "Yeah, we only have one extra bedroom so you two have to share, but no funny business okay? I don't want to wake up and find a 'mess' in here, okay?"

We both started to blush intensely and we replied in unison, "Y-yes sir!" Then we walked in and Rand shut the door on us. We immediately started blushing more which turned into small giggles before we both decided to get out of our work clothes and put on our pajamas. I just wore blue pajama pants and a blue mens tank top while Summer wore pink pajama pants and a pink women's tank top. Her tank top hugged her curves more than mine did. Mine was loose on my body because I had bought a size too big. Summer realized me looking her up and down and she immediately turned away, blushing. I did the same. _She had caught me staring at her… Ohhhhh crap_, I thought. Summer sat on her side of the king sized bed and sighed. She then looked at me and smiled before softly saying,

"Was it scary in the Pinchers cell?" She then laid down and I soon followed as I laid down beside her.

I answered her question, "No, well, yes to the fact that I was blind folded, but still. If I wasn't blind folded, I might have been more scared. Again, I'm sorry my capture got you off track with your missions."

"No, it's fine. I needed you anyways.. And, I really missed you, Ben.." Summer looked away, a blush on her face. I wondered what she was trying to tell me so I then replied,

"I missed you too, Summer. It's hard being away from my Ranger partner like that."

Summer looked at me and I noticed our faces were just inches away from each other. I shivered as her breath met my face. She smiled and that face just warmed me right up. I was so surprised at what she told me after this though. She had confessed,

"B-Ben.. I wanted to tell you this for a while and I know it's sudden but I think I have enough courage to tell you now since.. We've known each other for about 12 years now… Okay, here it goes," She took a huge inhale and then continued, "Ben, I.. Like you… No, lemme rephrase that.. Ben, I love you."

I scooted back a little. Not because I don't feel the same, I do feel the same, but because of the mere shock that hit me. I was going to tell her I liked her. I decided that I was after we saved Oblivia… but what if we never did save Oblivia.. Then… No, I know we will! It's terrible for me to think of such a thing! We're RANGERS for goddess sake! We always win. Anyways, I softened my body and just stared at her before saying,

"Summer, how long have you felt… that you loved me..?" I got a little closer to her and her saddened face grew happy again. She then replied,

"Since Ranger School. Maya and others told me I shouldn't tell you because back then, you were more immature and got into trouble too much. When Hastings announced that you were my Ranger Partner my heart flew off to the sky like Latias would.. I couldn't build up the courage to tell you though, so I kept it secret till now. I also enjoyed teasing you, which, I won't stop. It's fun seeing you go into a little hissy fit because I was joking around." She giggled and that made me smile. I got even close to her till I just couldn't take it anymore. I humbled her up in a tight hug and she laid her head on my chest. So warm, I felt like I could fall asleep like that. Just as we were about to fall asleep, Nema popped open the door and yelled,

"BEN! I forgot! You're styler is finished and I need to tell you something importan- Oh, you look busy… I guess I'll just leave your styler right here and tell you that thing later.." She lightly sat my styler on my dresser and ran out the door, slamming it in the process. She looked disappointed and I had to know why.

**Nema's Point of View**

I couldn't take seeing them cuddle like that! He said they were just friends! FRIENDS DON'T HUGGLE UP IN A KING SIZED BED TOGETHER! Yes, I like Ben. He is so handsome with his hair all up like that.. Red goggles and yellow scarf around his muscular neck… NO! I cannot fantasize about some… IDIOT RANGER! I ran as fast as I could to my lab, which was also my bedroom and cuddled up to my Teddiursa plush in the corner of my bed. I couldn't help but tear up at the thought that I couldn't have Ben but some girl who's with him everyday for almost her entire life.. Summer was and is my friend. I wouldn't steal him from her, that'd be immature and stupid. Yeah, they knew each other waaaaaaaay longer than I knew both of them, but I liked Ben. Had a crush on him and I just…. Need him. No one ever loved me. Well some of my friends and my family love me, but no one like Ben ever loved me. I couldn't and can't be alone anymore!

I curled up in a ball and sobbed a bit, rubbing my eyes to my plush doll. Sometimes, my plush doll was all I had as a friend at times. Like now when I'm being an overreactive little girl. Maybe they were just cuddling for extra warmth since it was cold and nothing more to that? I must of miss understood them and I have to apologize. i'll apologize tomorrow morning. Now I just need sleep. I went straight to sleep world.

**Ben's Point of View**

I stopped hugging Summer and laid back down, facing her under the covers. She was tired and I was still awake wondering why Nema ran off like that. She probably walked in on her parents cuddling all the time and Summer told me about how Nema would talk to her about those times. So I wondered why this time when she saw Summer and I cuddling, why'd it affect her so much? Yeah, it's awkward, but the way Nema reacted to her parents cuddling was different than the way she reacted to me and Summer cuddling. I decided not to let it bother me and got some sleep. Lots of sleep. Too much sleep because the next morning, Summer was jumping all over me, trying to get me to wake up.


End file.
